tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:P.S. I Love You (Guitar Tabs)
INTRO G Db D e|3---3-- 3------ 1---1-- 1------|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--| B|3---3---3-------2---2---2------|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--| G|4---4---4-------1---1---1------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|5---5---5-------3---3---3------|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---0--| A|5---5---5----------------------|-------------------------------| E|3---3---3----------------------|-------------------------------| As I write letter, this e|10--10- ------- ------- -------|10--10- 10--10- 10--10- 10--10-| B|12--12----------9-------9------|10--10--10--10--10--10--10--10-| G|12--12---------10------10------|11--11--11--11--11--11--11--11-| D|12--12---------11------11------|12--12--12--12--12--12--12--12-| A|10--10---------11------11------|12--12--12--12--12--12--12--12-| E|----------------9-------9------|10--10--10--10--10--10--10--10-| G Db D e|3---3-- 3------ 1---1-- 1------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|3---3---3-------2---2---2------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| G|4---4---4-------1---1---1------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|5---5---5-------3---3---3------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|5---5---5----------------------|-------------------------------| E|3---3---3----------------------|-------------------------------| Send my love to you, Remember e|10--10- ------- ------- -------|10----- 10--10- 10--10- 10-----| B|12--12----------9-------9------|10------10--10--10--10--10-----| G|12--12---------10------10------|11------11--11--11--11--11-----| D|12--12---------11------11------|12------12--12--12--12--12-----| A|10--10---------11------11------|12------12--12--12--12--12-----| E|----------------9-------9------|10------10--10--10--10--10-----| G Db D e|3---3-- ------- 1------ 1------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3---3-----------2-------2------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|4---4-----------1-------1------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|5---5-----------3-------3------|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--| A|5---5--------------------------|-------------------------------| E|3---3--------------------------|-------------------------------| that always I'll e|10--10- ------- ------- -------|10----- 10--10- 10----- 10-----| B|12--12----------9--------------|10------10--10--10------10-----| G|12--12---------10--------------|11------11--11--11------11-----| D|12--12---------11--------------|12------12--12--12------12-----| A|10--10---------11--------------|12------12--12--12------12-----| E|----------------9--------------|10------10--10--10------10-----| A D e|2------ 2------ 0------ 0------|----2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|3-------3-------2-------2------|3---3---3---3---3---3---3------| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------| D|4-------4-------2-------2------|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------| A|----------------0-------0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| be in love with you e|10----- 10----- ------- -------|10--10- 10--10- 10--10- 10-----| B|10------10-----10------10------|10--10--10--10--10--10--10-----| G|11------11------9-------9------|11--11--11--11--11--11--11-----| D|12------12-----11------11------|12--12--12--12--12--12--12-----| A|12------12-----12------12------|12--12--12--12--12--12--12-----| E|10------10---------------------|10--10--10--10--10--10--10-----| VERSE 00:14 Em e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|0-------0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|-------------------------------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| Treasure these few words till we're together e|10--10- 10----- 10----- 10--7--|7------ 7------ 7------ 7------| B|10--10--10------10------10--8--|8-------8-------8-------8------| G|11--11--11------11------11--9--|9-------9-------9-------9------| D|12--12--12------12------12-----|9-------9-------9-------9------| A|12--12--12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7-------7------| E|10--10--10------10------10-----|-------------------------------| D A e|2---2-- 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| G|2---2---2---2-------2---2------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| D|0---0---0---0-------0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| A|-------------------------------|0---0---0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| all my love forever Keep e|10----- 10--10- 10--10- 10-----|5------ 5---5-- ----5-- 5---5--| B|10------10--10--10--10--10-----|5-------5---5-------5---5---5--| G|11------11--11--11--11--11-----|6-------6---6-------6---6---6--| D|12------12--12--12--12--12-----|7-------7---7-------7---7---7--| A|12------12--12--12--12--12-----|7-------7---7-------7---7---7--| E|10------10--10--10--10--10-----|5-------5---5-------5---5---5--| Bm A e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| G|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| P. S. I love e|7------ 7------ 7------ 7---7--|5------ 5---5-- 5---5-- 5------| B|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| G|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| D|9-------9-------9-------9---9--|7-------7---7---7---7---7------| A|9-------9-------9-------9---9--|7-------7---7---7---7---7------| E|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| Bb C e|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1------|1-----1 1---1-- 1------ 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------1------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------0------| D|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------2------| A|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|1-----1-1---1---1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you you you e|6------ 6---6-- 6------ 6------|6------ 6---6-- 6------ 8------| B|6-------6---6---6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| G|7-------7---7---7-------7------|7-------7---7---7-------9------| D|8-------8---8---8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| A|8-------8---8---8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| E|6-------6---6---6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| D e|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you e|10----- 10--10- 10----- 10--10-|10----- 10--10- 10----- -------| B|10------10--10--10------10--10-|10------10--10--10------10-----| G|11------11--11--11------11--11-|11------11--11--11------11-----| D|12------12--12--12------12--12-|12------12--12--12------12-----| A|12------12--12--12------12--12-|12------12--12--12------12-----| E|10------10--10--10------10--10-|10------10--10--10------10-----| VERSE 00:32 e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0-- 0---0--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| A|-------------------------------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| E|-------------------------------|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| I'll be coming home again to e|10----- 10--10- 10----- 10--7--|7------ 7---7-- 7------ 7------| B|10------10--10--10------10--8--|8-------8---8---8-------8------| G|11------11--11--11------11--9--|9-------9---9---9-------9------| D|12------12--12--12------12-----|9-------9---9---9-------9------| A|12------12--12--12------12-----|7-------7---7---7-------7------| E|10------10--10--10------10-----|-------------------------------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---0--| A|-------------------------------|0---0---0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you, love and 'til the day I e|10----- ------- ------- -------|5------ 5------ ------- 5------| B|10------10------10------10-----|5-------5---------------5------| G|11------11------11------11-----|6-------6---------------6------| D|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7---------------7------| A|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7---------------7------| E|10------10------10------10-----|5-------5---------------5------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|0---0-- ----0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4---0--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4---0--|2---2-------2-------2---2---0--| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|0---0-------0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| do, love P. S. I love e|7------ 7------ 7------ 7------|5------ 5------ 5---5-- 5------| B|7-------7-------7-------7------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| G|7-------7-------7-------7------|6-------6-------6---6---6------| D|9-------9-------9-------9------|7-------7-------7---7---7------| A|9-------9-------9-------9------|7-------7-------7---7---7------| E|7-------7-------7-------7------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| e|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1------|1-----1 1---1-- 1------ 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------1------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------0------| D|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------2------| A|1-------1---1---1---1---1------|1-----1-1---1---1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you you you e|6------ 6------ 6------ 6---6--|6------ 6------ 6------ 8------| B|6-------6-------6-------6---6--|6-------6-------6-------8------| G|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|7-------7-------7-------9------| D|8-------8-------8-------8---8--|8-------8-------8------10------| A|8-------8-------8-------8---8--|8-------8-------8------10------| E|6-------6-------6-------6---6--|6-------6-------6-------8------| e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|3---3-------3-------3-------3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---0--| G|2---2-------2-------2-------2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|0---0-------0-------0-------0--|0-----0-0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|10--10- ---10-- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|10--10-----10---10------10--10-|10------10------10------10-----| G|11--11-----11---11------11--11-|11------11------11------11-----| D|12--12-----12---12------12--12-|12------12------12------12-----| A|12--12-----12---12------12--12-|12------12------12------12-----| E|10--10-----10---10------10--10-|10------10------10------10-----| MIDDLE EIGHT 00:50 G D e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| As I write letter, this e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----| B|12------12------12------12-----|10------10------10------10-----| G|12------12------12------12-----|11------11------11------11-----| D|12------12------12------12-----|12------12------12------12-----| A|10------10------10------10-----|12------12------12------12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10------10-----| G D e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3---3-------3-------3---3------| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|2---2-------2-------2---2------| D|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|0---0-------0-------0---0------| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| Send my love to you Remember e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----| B|12------12------12------12-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| G|12------12------12------12-----|11------11------11--11--11-----| D|12------12------12------12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| A|10------10------10------10-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10--10--10-----| G D e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3---3-------3-------3-------3--| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|2---2-------2-------2-------2--| D|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|0---0-------0-------0-------0--| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| that always I'll e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----| B|12------12------12------12-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| G|12------12------12------12-----|11------11------11--11--11-----| D|12------12------12------12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| A|10------10------10------10-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10--10--10-----| A D e|2---2-- 2------ 0------ 0------|2-----2 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|3---3---3-------2-------2------|3-----3-3---3-------3-------3--| G|2---2---2-------2-------2------|2-----2-2---2-------2-------2--| D|0---0---0-------2-------2------|0-----0-0---0-------0-------0--| A|----------------0-------0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| be in love with you e|10----- 10----- ------- -------|10----- 10----- 10----- 10--10-| B|10------10-----10------10------|10------10------10------10--10-| G|11------11------9-------9------|11------11------11------11--11-| D|12------12-----11------11------|12------12------12------12--12-| A|12------12-----12------12------|12------12------12------12--12-| E|10------10---------------------|10------10------10------10--10-| VERSE 01:04 e|2---2-- 2------ 2------ 2---2--|0------ 0---0-- 0------ 0---0--| B|3---3---3-------3-------3---3--|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--| G|2---2---2-------2-------2---2--|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--| D|0---0---0-------0-------0---0--|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--| A|-------------------------------|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--| E|-------------------------------|0-------0---0---0-------0---0--| Treasure these few words till we're together e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|7------ 7------ 7------ 7---7--| B|10------10------10------10-----|8-------8-------8-------8---8--| G|11------11------11------11-----|9-------9-------9-------9---9--| D|12------12------12------12-----|9-------9-------9-------9---9--| A|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7-------7---7--| E|10------10------10------10-----|-------------------------------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| G|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|0-------0---0---0---0---0------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|-------------------------------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| all my love forever Keep e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|5------ 5------ 5------ 5------| B|10------10------10------10-----|5-------5-------5-------5------| G|11------11------11------11-----|6-------6-------6-------6------| D|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7-------7------| A|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7-------7------| E|10------10------10------10-----|5-------5-------5-------5------| e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| G|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|4---4---4---4---4---4---4---0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|2---2---2---2---2---2---2------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| P. S. I love e|7------ 7------ 7------ 7---7--|5------ 5------ 5---5-- 5------| B|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|5-------5-------5---5---5------| G|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|6-------6-------6---6---6------| D|9-------9-------9-------9---9--|7-------7-------7---7---7------| A|9-------9-------9-------9---9--|7-------7-------7---7---7------| E|7-------7-------7-------7---7--|5-------5-------5---5---5------| e|1------ 1---1-- 1---1-- 1---1--|1-----1 1---1-- 1------ 0------| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3-------1------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3-------0------| D|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3-------2------| A|1-------1---1---1---1---1---1--|1-----1-1---1---1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you you you e|6------ 6------ 6------ 6------|6------ 6---6-- 6------ 8------| B|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| G|7-------7-------7-------7------|7-------7---7---7-------9------| D|8-------8-------8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| A|8-------8-------8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| E|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- 2------|2-----2 2---2-- ----2-- 2---0--| B|3---3-------3-------3---3------|3-----3-3---3-------3---3---0--| G|2---2-------2-------2---2------|2-----2-2---2-------2---2---0--| D|0---0-------0-------0---0------|0-----0-0---0-------0---0------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|10------10------10--10--10-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| G|11------11------11--11--11-----|11------11------11--11--11-----| D|12------12------12--12--12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| A|12------12------12--12--12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| E|10------10------10--10--10-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| MIDDLE EIGHT 01:22 e|3---3-- 3---3-- ----3-- 3------|2---2-- 2------ 2---2-- 2---0--| B|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|3---3---3-------3---3---3---0--| G|4---4---4---4-------4---4------|2---2---2-------2---2---2---0--| D|5---5---5---5-------5---5------|0---0---0-------0---0---0------| A|5---5---5---5-------5---5------|-------------------------------| E|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|-------------------------------| As I write letter, this (Oh) e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----| B|12------12------12------12-----|10------10------10------10-----| G|12------12------12------12-----|11------11------11------11-----| D|12------12------12------12-----|12------12------12------12-----| A|10------10------10------10-----|12------12------12------12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10------10-----| e|3------ 3---3-- 3---3-- 3------|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---3--| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---2--| D|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--| A|5-------5---5---5---5---5------|-------------------------------| E|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|-------------------------------| Send my love to you Remember (You know I want you to) e|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----| B|12------12------12--12--12-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| G|12------12------12--12--12-----|11------11------11--11--11-----| D|12------12------12--12--12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| A|10------10------10--10--10-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10--10--10-----| e|3------ 3------ 3------ 3------|2---2-- 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--| B|3-------3-------3-------3------|3---3---3---3-------3---3---3--| G|4-------4-------4-------4------|2---2---2---2-------2---2---2--| D|5-------5-------5-------5------|0---0---0---0-------0---0---0--| A|5-------5-------5-------5------|-------------------------------| E|3-------3-------3-------3------|-------------------------------| that always I'll e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----| B|12------12------12------12-----|10------10------10--10--10-----| G|12------12------12------12-----|11------11------11--11--11-----| D|12------12------12------12-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| A|10------10------10------10-----|12------12------12--12--12-----| E|-------------------------------|10------10------10--10--10-----| e|2------ 2------ 0------ 0------|2-----2 2---2-- ----2-- 2---2--| B|3-------3-------2-------2------|3-----3-3---3-------3---3---3--| G|2-------2-------2-------2------|2-----2-2---2-------2---2---2--| D|0-------0-------2-------2------|0-----0-0---0-------0---0---0--| A|----------------0-------0------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| be in love with you e|10----- 10----- ------- -------|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10--10-| B|10------10-----10------10------|10------10------10--10--10--10-| G|11------11------9-------9------|11------11------11--11--11--11-| D|12------12-----11------11------|12------12------12--12--12--12-| A|12------12-----12------12------|12------12------12--12--12--12-| E|10------10---------------------|10------10------10--10--10--10-| CODA 01:36 D Em e|2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---0--|0---0-- 0---0-- 0------ 0------| B|3---3---3---3---3---3---3---0--|0---0---0---0---0-------0------| G|2---2---2---2---2---2---2---0--|0---0---0---0---0-------0------| D|0---0---0---0---0---0---0------|2---2---2---2---2-------2------| A|-------------------------------|2---2---2---2---2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|0---0---0---0---0-------0------| I'll be coming home again to e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10-----|7------ 7------ 7------ 7------| B|10------10------10------10-----|8-------8-------8-------8------| G|11------11------11------11-----|9-------9-------9-------9------| D|12------12------12------12-----|9-------9-------9-------9------| A|12------12------12------12-----|7-------7-------7-------7------| E|10------10------10------10-----|-------------------------------| D A e|2-----2 ----2-- ----2-- -------|0------ 0---0-- ----0-- 0------| B|3-----3-----3-------3----------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| G|2-----2-----2-------2----------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| D|0-----0-----0-------0----------|2-------2---2-------2---2------| A|-------------------------------|0-------0---0-------0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you, love and 'til the day I e|------- ------- ------- -------|5------ 5------ 5------ 5------| B|10------10------10-------------|5-------5-------5-------5------| G|11------11--11--11--11---------|6-------6-------6-------6------| D|12------12------12-------------|7-------7-------7-------7------| A|12------12------12-------------|7-------7-------7-------7------| E|10------10------10-------------|5-------5-------5-------5------| Bm A e|2---2-- ----2-- ----2-- -------|0------ 0---0-- 0---0-- 0------| B|3---3-------3-------3-------0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| G|4---4-------4-------4-------0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| D|4---4-------4-------4-------0--|2-------2---2---2---2---2---0--| A|2---2-------2-------2----------|0-------0---0---0---0---0------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| do, love P. S. I love e|7------ 7------ 7------ 7------|5------ 5------ 5---5-- 5------| B|7-------7---7---7---7---7---7--|5-------5-------5---5---5------| G|7-------7-------7-------7------|6-------6-------6---6---6------| D|9-------9-------9-------9------|7-------7-------7---7---7------| A|9-------9-------9-------9------|7-------7-------7---7---7------| E|7-------7-------7-------7------|5-------5-------5---5---5------| Bb C e|1---1-- 1---1-- ----1-- 1------|1-----1 1---1-- 1------ 0------| B|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------1------| G|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------0------| D|3---3---3---3-------3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------2------| A|1---1---1---1-------1---1------|1-----1-1---1---1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you you you e|6------ 6------ 6------ 6------|6------ 6---6-- 6------ 8------| B|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| G|7-------7-------7-------7------|7-------7---7---7-------9------| D|8-------8-------8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| A|8-------8-------8-------8------|8-------8---8---8------10------| E|6-------6-------6-------6------|6-------6---6---6-------8------| D Bb C e|2-----2 ----2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2-----2 2------ 1------ 0------| B|3-----3-----3-------3---3---3--|3-----3-3---0---3-------1------| G|2-----2-----2-------2---2---2--|2-----2-2---0---3-------0------| D|0-----0-----0-------0---0---0--|0-----0-0---0---3-------2------| A|-------------------------------|----------------1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you you you e|10----- 10----- 10----- 10--10-|10----- 10----- 6------ 8------| B|10------10------10------10--10-|10------10------6-------8------| G|11------11------11------11--11-|11------11------7-------9------| D|12------12------12------12--12-|12------12------8------10------| A|12------12------12------12--12-|12------12------8------10------| E|10------10------10------10--10-|10------10------6-------8------| D Bb C e|2-----2 ----2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2-----2 2------ 1------ 0------| B|3-----3-----3-------3---3---3--|3-----3-3-------3-------1------| G|2-----2-----2-------2---2---2--|2-----2-2-------3-------0------| D|0-----0-----0-------0---0---0--|0-----0-0-------3-------2------| A|-------------------------------|----------------1-------3------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| I love e|10----- 10----- 10--10- 10-----|10----- 10----- 6------ 8------| B|10------10------10--10--10-----|10------10------6-------8------| G|11------11------11--11--11-----|11------11------7-------9------| D|12------12------12--12--12-----|12------12------8------10------| A|12------12------12--12--12-----|12------12------8------10------| E|10------10------10--10--10-----|10------10------6-------8------| D e|2------ ----2-- ----2-- 2---2--|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|3-----------3-------3---3---3--|3------------------------------| G|2-----------2-------2---2---2--|2------------------------------| D|0-----------0-------0---0---0--|0------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| you e|10----- ----10- ----10- 10-----|10----- ------- ------- -------| B|10----------10------10--10-----|10-----------------------------| G|11----------11------11--11-----|11-----------------------------| D|12----------12------12--12-----|12-----------------------------| A|12----------12------12--12-----|12-----------------------------| E|10----------10------10--10-----|10-----------------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs